Conjugal Visit: You & Me makes We & Us
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Fenrir is out of prison and now his and Hermione's lives can move on. They are happy and expecting a new addition to their lives. Their family is growing, and they are stronger together than ever. (Takes place after the events of my FenrirxHermione two-shot Conjugal Visit, about a week or so following.)


Conjugal Visit: You & Me makes We & Us

FenrirxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Conjugal Visit: You & Me makes We & Us

Hermione sighed as she felt kisses trailing up and down her spine, the ministrations slowly bringing her back to the world of wakefulness. Sitting up a little and looking over her shoulder, she saw her husband grinning at her as he hovered over her, his blue eyes shining with mischief, lust, and love as he moved back up her bare back to place a kiss on her shoulder before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling away he said, "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning," Hermione replied softly, moaning a little as the large man began to nibble on her ear. In the same soft tone, she asked him, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to ravish you." Fenrir began grinding his hips against the brunette's backside, letting her feel his hardness as he did.

Hermione moaned at feeling him, even more so as she felt herself becoming wet. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

Fenrir chuckled as he sat up and gently turned Hermione to lay on her back. "I can never get enough of you, Mione."

He claimed her lips in a kiss again as his hand traveled down to play with his wife's clit, loving how she began to grind into his hand to get more friction. Fenrir growled slightly when she lightly bit his bottom lip and he moved down to her neck, sucking on it and leaving behind plenty of love bites as his ears drank in the soft moans Hermione was producing. Want to hear her louder, Fenrir stopped sucking on her neck and quickly moved down to her most intimate area, holding her legs apart for him to gaze upon her pretty pink pussy. Licking his lips at how wet she was, he immediately began eating her out, licking and tasting his wife and enjoying her deliciousness. Hermione groaned in pleasure as her husband devoured her, placing her hand on his head and gripping his hair tightly as she did so. Pressing his face further into her core she ground her hips into him, wanting him to taste her more and give her more pleasure with his wonderful tongue. A particularly hard suck on her clit had her squealing before forcing him from between her legs. Panting she said, "Inside me, _now_."

Fenrir chuckled and settled between Hermione's legs, gently holding her hips as he slid into her. Both of them groaned at the feeling of one another before Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband and demanded that he begin moving. Never one to deny his wife anything in the bedroom, Fenrir pulled out and thrust back into Hermione, slowly at first before picking up speed. The two of them moved together, pleasuring one another as they made love. At some point Hermione flipped them over so she was sitting astride Fenrir and riding him, Fenrir loving the sight above him. It was rare for his wife to ever ride him when they fucked or made love, but he loved it when she did. Sitting up Fenrir kissed her as he continued to thrust into her, moving down to kiss her breasts and suck and bite on her nipples. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure as her husband began moving faster inside of her. Feeling the telltale signs of her orgasm approaching, Hermione breathed out, "Fenrir, please!"

Flipping them over once again, Fenrir plowed into Hermione, the sounds of skin slapping as the headboard smacked against the wall. Before long Hermione cried out in pleasure, her walls tightening and fluttering around her husband's length as she came. Fenrir faltered in his rhythm before he too came inside of his wife, a long groan erupting from his throat before he collapsed on top of her. They panted as they came down from their highs, Hermione's arms wrapping around her husband and she held him close. After a while Hermione whispered, "Incredible."

Chuckling Fenrir agreed before lifting his head and saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied before the two of them shared a kiss. Pulling away she lightly tapped him before saying, "Come on, let's go shower. We have a pretty big day ahead of us."

Fenrir frowned for a moment in confusion before a look of understanding came over his face. Nodding he got up off his wife and stood from the bed, bending down to take her into his arms and carry her to the bathroom. Yes, they did have a big day, and he was more or less looking forward to it.

* * *

As Fenrir drove to the Granger's home, he asked, "How do you think your parents will react to seeing me out of jail earlier than expected?"

"Flabbergasted, and I can't wait to see it," Hermione said with a playful grin. Her brown eyes hardened, and her smile fell from her face. "Besides, they should have known that nothing would keep me away from you. You're my husband and I love you. And I'll always choose you, no matter what they say. I still can't believe they had you thrown in jail."

Taking his wife's hand, Fenrir kissed it before saying, "It's all fine now, Hermione. We're together now and we're expecting a baby. There really is nothing they can do now."

Hermione nodded and gave her husband's hand a squeeze in return. Before long they pulled into Hermione's parents' driveway and Fenrir shut off the car before they got out. Taking his hand Hermione led Fenrir to the front door of her parents' home before ringing the doorbell. They waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal Hermione's mother.

"Hermione! What a-", Mrs. Granger started off, only for her to gasp in shock at seeing the man she and her husband were trying to keep away from their daughter standing right next to her, his hand held in Hermione's.

Enjoying the look of shock on her mother's face, Hermione smiled and said, "Hello mother. Won't you be so kind as to invite us in?"

Not giving the woman time to answer, Hermione waltz past her mother with Fenrir, the two of them making their way to the living room where her father was seated watching the television. The moment Mr. Granger's eyes settled on Fenrir, he stood up and asked, "What the hell are you doing out of jail?"

Fenrir rolled his eyes before answering, "They let me out early on account of my good behavior."

"Yes dad, they did," Hermione said. "His lawyer even stated that the eight-year sentence you got him could be reduced to three to five years or less if he displayed good behavior. And as you can see, he got out in two."

Neither Mr. or Mrs. Granger knew what to say. They had gotten this man thrown in jail in the hopes he would stay away from their daughter and she would come to her senses and find someone more suitable, only to have that go down the drain. They couldn't understand why their good little girl would want a man such as Fenrir Greyback. There was absolutely nothing good about him, and yet their daughter still chose him and married him. Even with him going to jail, she still chose him. Where had they gone wrong?

Deciding to fill the silence Hermione said, "Fenrir's release isn't the only reason we're here today."

"Then what is it?" her father questioned as he glared at the man that called himself Hermione's husband.

Fenrir and Hermione looked at each other and grinned before Hermione said, "I'm pregnant and will be giving birth in six months."

The Grangers' eyes widened in disbelief at the news. Their little girl was pregnant? And by this scoundrel? How?! Both of them began questioning her at the same time, wanting to know exactly how she had gotten pregnant while Fenrir was in jail and how she could allow herself to become pregnant by him. Fenrir's eye twitched before he spoke above them saying, "Hermione is my wife and if she wants to bear my child, then she can."

"Shut up!" Mr. Granger yelled at him before turning to his daughter. "How Hermione?"

Squaring her shoulders Hermione replied, "I gave Fenrir a few conjugal visits while he was in jail this past year, and my last one I fell pregnant."

"A what? What's a conjugal visit?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Basically, I visit the jail for a matter of hours or days to visit Fenrir and we not only spend time together but engage in sexual intercourse. The prison allowed it and let me stay with Fenrir for a weekend per visit." Hermione then smiled mischievously at her parents. "You two are going to become grandparents soon! You should be happy. After all, you've always said you hope that I can make you grandparents."

The Grangers looked completely flabbergasted and as if they didn't know what to do with the onslaught of information their daughter just gave them. In their effort to keep her from Fenrir, she still found a way to see him. And not only was he out of prison, but they were expecting a child. They had carefully planned it out for Fenrir to stay away from their daughter. How did she outsmart them?

Deciding to leave Hermione's parents alone to process all that they told them, Fenrir smiled and said, "We'll leave you two alone now. Ready to go, Hermione?"

"Yes, my love," Hermione replied before bidding her parents 'goodbye' and she and her husband left the house.

* * *

_Four Months Later…_

Hermione smiled as she was given another gift from the many guests that were present at her baby shower. Fenrir and she had found out about five months into their pregnancy that she was expecting not one, but two babies. Not only were they expecting twins but were expecting one of each gender. The news had both excited and scared Hermione at the same time. How was she going to take care of twins when it was her first time having children? Luckily her wonderful husband had calmed her down and told her that they would figure it all out together.

She looked up when Ginny and Harry sat down on either side of her. Ginny smiled and said, "Hermione, you are absolutely glowing!"

"Really? Because I feel like I could pop at any moment," Hermione replied with a giggle.

"Not yet, you don't. You still have two more months to go."

"I know, but it seems so far away."

Harry hugged his best friend before saying, "Maybe, but just think. Soon you'll have your little ones with you and you'll enjoy being a mother."

Hermione smiled and nodded, rubbing her large stomach and smiling more when she felt one of her babies nudge her hand. As she did, Ginny and Harry smiled at her, happy to see her so happy. They both knew how sad she had been with her parents having Fenrir thrown in jail. They had been on a date when she had called them excitedly to let them know he was out. They had been happy for her, even more so to be told she was expecting. But the surprise grew when they later found out she was having twins.

Speaking of the twins, Ginny asked, "What are you going to name them?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I want to honor Fenrir's Norwegian roots," Hermione replied.

"He's Norwegian?" Harry asked.

"Partly, but I still want to do so."

"That's sweet, Mione. I'm sure he'll love it."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I think so too. Speaking of Fenrir, here he comes now."

Fenrir stepped up to the three and said, "Harry, Ginny, thanks for coming."

Harry stood and shook the older man's hand as he said, "It's no problem. We wouldn't have missed it."

Ginny nodded and stood as well before saying, "Well, we'll leave you two alone now. Come on, Harry."

As Ginny pulled Harry away, Fenrir sat next to his wife and rubbed her round stomach lovingly. He chuckled when he felt both of them kick his hand before saying, "They sure are active today."

"I think they know a lot is going on right now," Hermione replied. "Can you believe that we're going to be parents soon?"

"No, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Fenrir gave Hermione a loving kiss on the cheek before giving her lips a sweet kiss. Pulling away he said, "I invited your parents, but they refused to come."

The brunette shrugged and said, "It's alright, I did the same. But either way, I'm happy."

Fenrir smiled and kissed his wife once more before standing and helping her to do so. "Come now, it's time to cut the cake."

Brown eyes widened at the mention of the cake and Hermione hurried to where it was, her husband laughing as he followed behind her.

* * *

_2 Months Later…_

Fenrir paced nervously as he waited to hear about the condition of his wife and children. Hermione had suddenly gone into labor that morning and he had rushed her to the hospital. Per Hermione's request, he had contacted Harry and Ginny to alert them to what was happening. After his wife had been whisked away to help birth their twins, he had called the Grangers to let them know their daughter was giving birth to their grandchildren. The phone hadn't been answered, but he did leave a message, believing that they deserved to know the news, regardless of how he felt about them.

Harry and Ginny were also worried about their friend, but they believed she was going to be just fine. And the babies were going to be absolutely adorable. Deciding to calm the pacing man down, Harry stood up and placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder. Once Fenrir stopped he said, "Don't worry, Fenrir. Hermione will be fine, and before you know it you'll be holding your children."

Taking a deep breath Fenrir nodded and thanked Harry just as the doctor came around the corner. Smiling at Fenrir he said, "The birth of your twins was a success Mr. Greyback. Would you like to go meet your children?"

Fenrir nodded and followed the doctor down the hall and around a corner before being led to a door that had his wife's name outside of it. Entering it, he stared in awe at the sight before him. Sitting propped up in a hospital bed was his beautiful wife, and in her arms were their two precious bundles of joy; one wrapped in a blue blanket, the other in a pink one. Hermione looked up and smiled at him with tears in her eyes before beckoning him over.

"Look at them, Fenrir," Hermione said as her husband moved next to her. "They're so perfect."

That sentiment Fenrir agreed with. Looking at his children, he couldn't help but think they were the cutest and most beautiful beings he had ever set his eyes on, just like their mother. They were perfect, just like her. Carefully taking his daughter from Hermione, he held her close and stroked her little cheek. The baby frowned a bit before opening her little eyes, the same blue color as his won staring back at him. In that instant Fenrir knew he was smitten. Looking at his son in Hermione's arms, he saw that he too had his eyes open and was looking up at Hermione, and once again he was smitten. Grinning he said, "They are perfect, just like you are, Hermione." He bent down to give his wife a kiss. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. My life was never complete before I met you and I'm thankful every day that I ran into you in that bar that night. I love you and thank you for loving me."

Tears began to fill Hermione's brown eyes at Fenrir's heartfelt words. Her husband rarely said anything so sweet, and each time it sent her heart racing and fill with even more love for him than she already had. She kissed him once again before saying, "Thank you for loving me as well. And I love you, too."

Fenrir smiled and kissed his wife's forehead before turning back to his daughter who had gone back to sleep, resting peacefully in her father's strong arms. He smiled and rocked her, making a promise to always be there and protect his children no matter what.

* * *

_Three Months Later…_

Hermione smiled as she watched her husband play with their children, loving to hear her babies' little giggles. They had named their twins Regine and Stefan Greyback in honor of Fenrir's Norwegian roots. Stefan had been born first—an entire three minutes before his sister—but it was already obvious that Regine was going to be a little bossy thing, much like her mother Fenrir would joke. Hermione thought Stefan was going to turn out just like his father, something Fenrir would also joke about saying that was going to be true. Both of them knew it didn't matter which parent their twins would take after. So long as they raised them right, they could be whatever or whoever like they wanted to be.

A knock on their apartment door caught their attention and Hermione went to answer it. Opening the door, Hermione was surprised to see her mother standing on the other side of the threshold, a pink and blue bag in her hand. Blinking Hermione said, "Mum, hi."

"Hello Hermione. May I come in?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Nodding, Hermione allowed her mother entrance into hers and Fenrir's home, closing the door behind her. Mrs. Granger looked around briefly, taking note that her daughter's apartment was rather nice before looking at Fenrir who was sitting in the floor with the twins in his arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of her grandchildren and said, "They look just like you when you were a baby, darling."

Hermione smiled and bent down to take one of the twins from her husband, allowing Fenrir to stand easily with the other one. Stepping back to her mother she said, "This is our daughter Regine, mum. And our son's name is Stefan."

Mrs. Granger smiled at her grandchildren, the twins staring back at her in interest. Regine blinked before smiling at Mrs. Granger, reaching over to her to be held. Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione for permission, to which Hermione nodded and passed Regine along, taking the gift bags from her mother. The moment Regine was in her arms, Mrs. Granger couldn't help but cuddle her, immediately wrapped around her little finger.

Looking at her daughter and her husband, Mrs. Granger said, "Hermione, Fenrir, I want to apologize for my behavior during the past few years. I should have been more supportive of your relationship. But you must understand that I was just concerned about your wellbeing, Hermione. And to see you with someone nearly twenty years your senior and so serious about him, it scared me. I honestly thought you were taking advantage of my daughter, Fenrir. But I also should have trust ed my daughter's judgement of you. She wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think you were the one. I apologize for refusing your relationship and having you thrown in prison, Fenrir. I hope one day you both can forgive me."

Fenrir said nothing for a moment before nodding saying, "It will take some time, but I am willing to put it behind me."

"Me too," Hermione said with a smile.

Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded, knowing that it would take some time to gain Fenrir's initial trust and Hermione's back, but she was happy they were taking a step in the right direction. The three of them spoke for a while, Mrs. Granger bonding with Stefan and Regine, though Stefan was a bit hesitant to do so at first. Hermione had asked if her father would be coming around any time soon, to which her mother answered that he still refused to see reason to their situation but believed he would one day. Hermione believed so too, but Fenrir wasn't holding his breath.

Before she took her leave, Mrs. Granger asked, "Just out of curiosity, what are you going to tell them should they ever find out that you were in prison, Fenrir?"

Fenrir looked at his wife and smiled saying, "I'll tell them that the crime I committed was loving their mother, and all it did was make us stronger."

Hermione smiled lovingly back at her husband, believing that was a perfect response. Mrs. Granger nodded, knowing that it was also true. Her husband and her had Fenrir in jail for simply loving their daughter, but all it did was bring them closer to each other and make their love stronger. And she had to finally concur that as long as her daughter was happy, she was happy.

* * *

Later that night the twins slept peacefully in their cribs in their room, the baby monitor on to alert their parents to if they woke up. In Fenrir and Hermione's room, the couple was resting peacefully, Fenrir's strong arms wrapped around his wife as he spooned her. Neither of them were asleep, but they were content to just lie next to each other.

"Hermione?" Fenrir said softly.

"Yes?" Hermione responded.

Fenrir sat up and looked down at Hermione, the brunette turning over onto her back to look up at her husband. Smiling he said, "I know I said this before, but thank you. You've changed my life for the better and made it more fulfillment than it ever has been before I met you. Not only that, but you also gave me your love and a family. You gave me more than I could ever have asked for or imagined for myself. So again, thank you."

Hermione smiled sweetly up at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "You don't have to thank me, Fenrir. You've also changed my life in more ways than you think you have. And despite everything we went through to get to this point, I wouldn't change a thing. It's you and me together, and now it's us with our children. I love you so much and I always will."

Fenrir smiled and kissed his wife lovingly before lying back down next to her, taking her in his arms and holding her close. The two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, knowing that they wouldn't change a thing about how their lives got them to where they were now. They were happy and in love, and they had a family of their own to raise. Nothing was going to keep them apart again, not Hermione's parents, and not prison. But Hermione did know that if for whatever reason her father found a way to put Fenrir back in prison, she'd continue her conjugal visits to him. Though she had a feeling her father wouldn't try again. She loved her husband, she loved her children, and she loved the life she chose to live. To her, her life was perfect.


End file.
